


Intertwining Love

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Because of course I wanted Virgil to find out Sylveons exist.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Virgil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Intertwining Love

“Oh same here!” Ash said, glancing over the Alolan school courtyard. “Is that what you mean in that tv interview? The importance for your rescue squad and all?”

“Yeah, that was right after!” Virgil said, the two Eevees at his feet both tilting their heads. One of them leaped into his embrace. The other only hissed. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a curious glance. “You’ve helped a lot of people and pokemon as well, hm?”

“I just did what’s right at the moment.” Ash shrugged, watching the Eevee trotting on the ground. “Wait, is that a new recruit?” Pikachu’s ears twitched.

Virgil glanced between the two Eevees. “Well, less ‘recruited’ and more… dropped off?” He sweatdropped. “He doesn’t really like me.”

“Hm…” Ash squatted down, reaching a hand out towards the Eevee. “Hello there!” Eevee growled, turning away and marching ahead. Ash and Pikachu chuckled. “A buddy for your other Eevee?”

“Possibly.” Virgil glanced around the pokemon school in awe, patting the Eevee in his arms. “Honestly, we don’t know what to do with him yet. The team doesn’t exactly need another member...”

“Backup?” 

Eevee scowled. 

Virgil shrugged. “There’s your answer. Eevee wants to be on the frontlines, but he doesn’t exactly want to help  _ us _ .” The Eevee in his arms cooed, ears twitching. “Not you, Eevee, the other one.” Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped.

“Hey Eevee!” Ash called out. “Can I call you Lati?” Pikachu softly cooed, but Eevee disinterestedly sniffed the air before ambling away. “...Lati it is!”

Stifling a laugh, Virgil said, “Besides, I don’t think he wants to evolve either. He never took interest in any of my team members.”

Ash’s eyes gleamed. “How about Sylveon?” Pikachu’s eyes widened.

“...‘Sylveon’?” Virgil and Eevee both peeked at Lati as his ears perked up.

“Yeah! My friend Serena has a Sylveon! Too bad I don’t have my Kalos pokedex with me.” Ash’s eyes lit up. “Wait, I know, follow me!”

Virgil and the two Eevees blinked when Ash headed upstairs. They soon found themselves standing side by side overlooking the school battlefield. Two people were battling, surrounded by a large crowd.

“That’s Ilima!” Ash said, gesturing to one end of the battlefield. “We’re just in time for his Eevee Z-move!” Lati tilted his head, watching Ash’s eyes glow with stars. Ash blinked when Lati climbed onto the shoulder opposite Pikachu. Pikachu rolled his eyes.

Ilima’s Eevee hopped onto Ilima’s head, letting out a loud chirp. Less than a minute later, seven- wait, eight eeveelutions circled around Ilima and his Eevee.

“You’ve never seen that final eeveelution, have you, Lati?” Ash asked, reaching a hand towards Lati. Lati sniffed his fingers, purring when Ash patted his head. Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s cheek, pouting.

Virgil stared down at Ilima in awe, hugging Eevee closer.

“Yeah, Z-moves are amazing. You know, we should battle sometimes! I haven’t battled you yet, right?”

Pikachu and Lati had identical fires in their eyes. 

Virgil glanced between his Eevee and Lati before meeting Ash’s eyes with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey how has everyone been doing? I hope it'll be alright for you all!


End file.
